pensées tristes
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Séries de toutes petites histoires basées sur les plus grands regrets de chaque personnage Harry Potter . Publié le dimanche et le mercredi de chaque semaines . REPRISE ! :)
1. Narcissa Black

Nous étions cinq . J'avais deux sœur et deux cousins . Je vous adorais . Qui aurait su que cette fichue guerre nous séparerait … Mon aînée, fanatique du démon en personne, psychopathe . Comment as-tu pu ? Tuer Sirius ? Celui qui nous donnait un peu d'humour dans notre enfance morne et triste … Regulus … Pourquoi fallait-il que tu ne reste pas à ta place comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Pourquoi as-tu joué au héros ? Il n'y avait que Sirius qui savait faire ça … Andro … On ne s'oppose pas à Bella … Tu le saura … suis-je la seule à pleurer car je suis la seule à en être encore capable ?


	2. Sirius Black

Je suis désolé James, désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt . Désolé de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour tuer cet ingrat de Queudver . Désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger ton fils car Azkaban m'en a empêché … Je me sens seul … Tellement seul … La solitude ne m'a jamais réussi … Peut-être n'étais-je pas fait pour être heureux ? Après tout, c'est moi qui suis né dans cette famille qui m'a renié dès que j'ai su parler . Je n'ai connu que l'enfer à partir de mes 12 ans … Gryffondor ne m'a pas réussi ! Et mon frère dont le seul bon acte a provoqué sa mort . Je déteste tellement cette famille que je me viderait de mon sang pour dire que je ne suis plus un noble sang pur … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve enfermé ici ? Cette maison où lequel chaque fenêtres, chaque portes, chaque recoin me rappelle ma misérable enfance … On m'empêche de sortir . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après la pire chose qui ne peut m'arriver n'est-elle pas la mort ? Si je meurs je te rejoindrais, on serait unis à jamais comme on s'était promis ...


	3. Regulus Black

Je vais le faire . Je vais le faire . Je vais aller chercher ce fichu horcruxe et Kreattur le détruira . Je m'excuse, Sirius de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt … Je suis désolé d'être le soumis, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais défendu, désolé d'avoir suivi les mauvaise personnes . Tu sais, j'aurais aimé être le frère parfait, celui à qui on se confie, celui qu'on taquine, celui à qui on pardonne tout . Un frère quoi ! Mais tu es un solitaire, et il en a toujours été ainsi . Tu as vite adopté James Potter comme nouveau frère et j'ai été jaloux . Tu ne l'a pas vu, personne ne l'a vu mais j'ai été jaloux . De toute personne, personne ne m'a jamais vu . Je suis le deuxième fils des Black . Je ne suis que le docile Regulus, celui qui se pli au règlement de la famille, dans l'ombre d'un grand frère plus beau, intelligent et rebelle … Puis je t'ai haï . Comme tu m'as haï, je t'ai haï … J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi, et tu m'as ignoré ! Je suis réellement tombé du mauvais coté . Jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Je me rends compte que ma vie n'est basée que sur la tienne . Quand tu as fui . Tu sais sur qui père s'est défoulé ? Sur moi . Alors j'ai essayé de devenir digne de fierté . Chaque fois que tu tuais un mangemort, la colère était reportée sur moi . Chaque jours que tu vivais, chacune de tes respirations, c'était de ma faute … Je veux avoir vécu pour quelque chose . Je ne veux pas mourir pendant une bataille . Personne ne se souviendrait de moi . Personne, même pas toi ! Je ne veux pas de ça . Je n'ai pas de personnalité . Pas d'amis . Je ne suis qu'un homme de 18 ans complètement perdu . Alors je vais le faire . Après tout, j'ai passé ma vie à défendre le mauvais coté, pourquoi ne pas me sacrifier pour le bon ?


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je dois toujours me mettre dans ce genre de catastrophe . Je suis une catastrophe . Maladroite et peu de jugement . Comment ai-je pu devenir auror ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, mon don …. Toujours mon don . Les gens ne me voit pas comme Nymphadora Tonks, la femme de Remus Lupin, la mère de Ted Lupin . Il me voit comme LA métamorphomage . D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis la fille de la sœur Black reniée . La cousine d'un déprimé, la femme d'un loup-garou ! Je sors toujours de la normalité … J'ai un fils avec des cheveux bleus ! J'aurais tout donné pour être une sorcière normale dans ce genre de moments … J'aurais aimé être raisonnable, avoir une mère qui ne descend pas de psychopathes . J'aurais aimé avoir des goûts normaux, être avec un mari normal . J'aurai aimé avoir une adresse normale, arrêter de tout détruire sur mon passage . Mais là, je me retrouve à la bataille de Poudlard, laissant derrière moi un orphelin . Parce que je ne veux pas laisser mourir mon mari seul . J'avais prêté serment . Si je dois mourir, je préfère que ce soit ici, en sauvant le monde de monstres tels que Voldemort . Je dois bien ça à Harry . C'est lui qui nous a offert ces dix ans de tranquillité . Et si un sortilège tel que celui qui se dirige vers moi me t…


	5. Draco Malefoy

_**Me voilà de retour (enfin) sur cette fanfiction avec ce nouveau chapitre . En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

Comment ? Comment tuer Dumbledore ? Enfin, je ne l'aime pas vraiment . Non , je le déteste mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison assez suffisante pour assassiner lâchement et froidement un homme si honorable … Je n'ai pas le choix . Si je ne le fais pas, le maître tuera mes parents . Il les tuera . Je vais le regretter … Si je tue Dumbledore, je vais le regretter … Peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour être mangemort ? Peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour jeter des _avada kedavra _? Je n'ai que 17 ans après tout … Maman dit que je ne devrais pas avoir à faire ce genre de chose à mon âge et moi je pense que les autres ont tous eu affaire à ce genre de chose lorsqu-ils avaient mon âge ...Je ne peux rien dire à personne de toute façon . Est-ce donc ce à quoi je suis destiné ? Est-ce ce à quoi je dois m'attendre pour ma future vie ? Alors je ne veux pas de cette future vie ! Je veux être un héros … Pas un méchant ...


	6. Teddy Lupin

**Voilà, après une longue absence due à mon réseau lamentable (je ne qualifierais pas mon fournisseur internet de "crotte de chien" mais presque) **

**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre . Au plaisir de vos pupilles !**

La nuit me fait si peur … Peut-être ne serais-je pas si traumatisé si mes parents étaient à mes cotés ? Mais ils ne le sont pas . Ils sont morts . Comme tant de gens dans cette fichue guerre . Comme mon grand-père . Comme les parents de mon parrain . Comme le parrain de mon parrain même . Cette pensée me fait réfléchir . Peut-être ai-je été chanceux de vivre dans ce monde sans Voldemort . Peut-être ai-je été chanceux d'avoir des personnes qui ont prit soin de moi, pas comme Harry, abandonné chez les Dursley . Du moins c'est ce que les gens pensent . Moi, je sais que je n'ai jamais connu le Lord noir et que pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a infligé plus de blessures qu'à quiconque . La perte de mes parents .


	7. Bellatrix Lestrange

… La vie … Ou la mort peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien . Peut-être l'enfer est-il pour moi, identique à la vie . Ou peut-être ma vie ne s'est-elle pas rompue . Sangs de Bourbe . Moldus . Il faut tous les éloigner de nous . Ou serait-il plus simple de les exterminer ? Tout ce que le maître dira, je le ferait . Je suis sienne . Je veux lui appartenir . Appartenir à son vil regard . Appartenir à sa vie . Qu'il m'arrache le cœur . Qu'il me tue . TUES-MOI ! Je torturerais tous les sales traîtres jusqu'à leurs dernier souffles . Mais s'il te plais … tues-moi …


End file.
